Supernatural :3
by Natalie791840
Summary: This story is about a 25 yr old named Natalie whom finds herself being hurled into a life of danger BTW Natalie's mom might be a hunter :3 Later in this story there could be a little Dean x reader or Sam x reader, I have not completely thought that part through. The summary is not that good, but give the story a chance before skipping it please :)
1. Prologue

Preview

So today has been pretty awful. First of all my Boyfriend, make it my Ex Boyfriend now, dumped me for my Best friend, whom is also my enemy now. I also lost my job at Java Jones because I yelled at a rich blonde boy for cutting the line. Not to even mention that today is the day my mom died (12 years ago) by a "ghost" as my dad puts it, but everyone knows he never loved my mother and that's why she was set on fire. But today is also my 25th Birthday, so happy freaking awful Birthday to me. Ugh, I just wish I could escape this place, escape, sounds like a wonderful dream. But if only I knew what was coming, if only I knew what was here.

Facts about the character  
Name- Natalie Phillips

What does she look like? She has brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, she is very skinny, she is not tall but not short either, always wears t-shirts and skinny jeans with converse or boots, always wear her hair down, and wears no make-up what so ever

Hobbies? She like to read, do improv (acting without a script), ride her skateboard, Draw, play the Flute and electric guitar, and she loves to do parkour

That was the preview to my story that I am making. You guys can insert your name into it if you want to and your own preferences, I am basing it of me so it does not take my much time to write a chapter so please don't judge. This is my first story so try not to be too harsh on the comments at first but constructive criticism for the first chapter is accepted.


	2. Chapter 1

"I know Dad, and that's why I have to get out of here"

"But Natalie, it's safer just to stay here, do you realize how dangerous it is in the cities, what if you get kidnapped, or if you get hurt, how am I supposed to save you if your hours away?"

"I am not a child anymore! I can take care of myself, I thought you were going to support my decision to move to a bigger place where I can start over"

"You know I love you, but a new city? Your Mother and I tried to find a nice quiet town to live in so you could have a better upbringing, and now you just want to move away? What would you Mom say?"

"How dare you, Mom is dead and all you can tell me is what she would want me to do. You are my Father and I do love you, but Mom is not coming back so you need to quit with all the Mom this and Mom that, I am my own person, and I am going to move if you want me to or not."

"Natalie...I"

"Save it, I'm leaving in an hour anyway, I already have put my home up for sale, and everything's packed up, I will call you when I get there, I promise, bye Dad"

"Now wait one second.."

I hang up the phone and start putting boxes in my Green 67 Chevy Impala. My car is like my child, I can't even tell you what it means to me. My mom owned it before she died and she gave it to me in her will, it was in fact one of the only things she gave me in her will except for a home is South Carolina, which I am going to visit before I hit California.. I have never gone out of the small town of Mooresville but I did see pictures of California and it looks amazing. I glance around my home and I lock the door, First stop South Carolina, second stop, freedom.

It was amazing at what all I saw, there were huge buildings which was like 8 stories tall and I saw at least 2 trains pass me, I have to say, I like traveling a lot more than I thought I would. I drove for about a couple of hours before I went to go get a snack and fill up my tank but the rest of the time I drove until I reach South Carolina. The apartment building was pretty small compared to the buildings around it, it was a shaded blue with brown doors. I enter the building, no one is even around, the only thing that is, is weird marking all over the walls and there…. is I think salt in the floor. Weird. I take the stairs up until I reach the 3rd floor and I walk to the 30th room. I open the door to see a giant room with papers and salt strewn all over the floor. There's a map with red string and push pins located at various spots, I go over to the desk in the corner and I see a name on a piece of paper John Winchester. There's also a journal on the desk with the same weird symbols, I open it and it has a picture of my dad and mom when they were teens, they looked so happy, so calm. I turn the page to see another picture with 3 people in it, on the back of the picture it said Ben, Margret and John. My Mom, Dad and again, the mysterious man. I usually don't go into research on things but, his picture is in her journal, I stuff the journal and the mans name in my pocked, I look through the apartment finding more weird pictures, including one of a… what looks like an angel, and when I think I saw everything, I open up s chest and it's full of weapons. There were guns, knifes, and other varied weapons, one of which looked like a sword from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I heard my mom loved to hunt, but why would my mom hunt animals with swords? I don't know. I have had enough, my mom was completely crazy, I walk quickly out of the building and take off in my car, it's better to not be fascinated to things of which I really don't understand. A long drive afterwards I reach California, I have a friend that lives there, her name is Jessica, we have been best friends since 3rd grade. I have heard that she has a boyfriend whom she can't stop talking about him. Luckily I found a nice home across the street from her. I drive until I reach my new home, it's pretty nice, there are 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, kitchen and a study and the best thing is, it has a car lot, I had to park in the grass at my old home. Its about two times as big as my old house and I completely love it. I step outside and start to unlock the door when I hear something behind me. "Natalie!" Jessica comes up and hugs me. "Hey! I say. "So how do you like it" She says. "Well…...' I start "It's really amazing, I love this place already" I smile. After that we talk about just the little things we have done like work and drama. I have to say its good seeing her again. As we talk, she helps me take the boxes in. "Sooo. When am I going to be seeing you "amazingly fabulous" Boyfriend?" I say. She blushes "He is going to be here any minute now, he is…" She cuts herself off when she sees a car go by, "That's him" She says. We walk across the road to his car. "Sam! This is the Natalie Phillips, My friend that I was talking about!" He gets out of the car. He has Blonde hair with greenish brown eyes and he is probably about 6'7. "Natalie, this is my Boyfriend, Sam Winchester" We both look at each other weirdly and we say at the same time. "Wait a minute...Winchester?" "Wait a minute... Phillips?"

OK guys, how did you like it? If anyone has any recommendations about what happens next then feel free to comment. This is the first chapter I have ever made so I hope you guys liked it! I am wanting a lot of comments suggesting what to do after this scene, hopefully the next two chapters will be about Natalie learning about her mom, and Dean might come in too, so I am wanting to know what you want to see in the next ones, even if your just want me to put in a random quote or funny line, I will try my best to. :)


End file.
